poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Trouble
'Bubble Trouble '''is the first segment of the third episode of the second season of ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 23, 1989 on ABC. Synopsis While Tigger, Piglet and Pooh are making the biggest bubbles ever, Tigger gets Pooh literally trapped inside a mega-big bubble. Because Pooh cannot escape, he bumps into everything he sees and breaks things. Will Tigger and Piglet be able to get him out? Meanwhile, the wind blows Gopher’s hole away, and he must find it. Plot The episode begins with Gopher’s hole being blown away by the strong breeze. Meanwhile, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger are all playing with bubbles. Rabbit comes to call their attention about the ﻿lecture they will have later, entitled “Our Friend, the Lima Bean.” Gopher, however, is still looking for his missing hole. Rabbit, thinks of Gopher’s hole search as “silly” and heads back to his home to prepare for the lecture. Tigger on the other hand, comes up with the idea of making a bubble that can’t be popped. He successfully makes the bubble using an unusual recipe, but traps Pooh in it. Being unable to escape from the bubble, Pooh cannot control his movement, and ends up hurting Gopher, who continues the pursuit of his hole, a couple of times. While trapped inside the bubble, Piglet lets Pooh stay in his house, but Pooh ends messing up his home. Piglet suggests Pooh to go to Tigger's house, but the same thing happens. Unable to think of a solution, Tigger secretly puts Pooh and the bubble in Rabbit’s house and as a result, Pooh ruins Rabbit’s lecture preparation. The annoyed Rabbit decides to hang the bubble on a tree and painted it to resemble a gigantic apple. Afterwards, Rabbit leaves along with Tigger and Piglet, and tells the latter about excluding Pooh from his lecture. As the lecture begins, it starts to rain, and the paint on Pooh's bubble has worn off. Pooh, still trapped in the bubble, finds Gopher looking for his hole, who apparently has started to literally "comb" the forest. After hearing his story, Gopher sympathizes with Pooh, saying they’re “kinda unwelcome these days”. Incidentally, Pooh was the one who found Gopher’s hole and uses it to be free of the bubble. Afterwards, a joyful Pooh heads to Rabbit’s house and interrupts his lecture to announce the news. Piglet and Tigger ask for Pooh’s forgiveness for caring him less just because he was stuck in a bubble, but Pooh doesn't mind. Rabbit was less enthusiastic of it, and tells Gopher for “no more hole silliness”. At the end, Gopher tricks Rabbit into falling into his hole as a vengeance prank. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher Cast Trivia *In some ways, the humor of this episode more closely resembles the Looney Tunes style humor often employed by Warner Brothers cartoons than most other Disney productions. Some examples of this include: the wind literally ripping the bark out of trees; Tigger mixing together random ingredients in a cauldron and somehow creating an indestructible bubble which Pooh gets trapped inside; and most notable of all, Gopher’s use of the famous portable holes so common in the Looney Tunes universe. *The Polish version of this episode is called “Szukanie dziury w lesie” which translated means “Finding a hole in the forest”. *The animation of Tigger bouncing Pooh at the end of the episode is lifted from Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. *Gopher's front door is a portable hole. Gallery Bouncing Bubbles.jpg|Alternative title card taken from the UK VHS of Goodbye, Mr. Pooh Bubble.png Winnie the Pooh Bubble Trouble.jpg|Pooh in a Bubble, with Piglet and Tigger Pooh trying to help Rabbit.jpg 557190 411738355619110 2051220831 n.png Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:VHS Category:Pooh episode